¿¡Caprichos del Destino?
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Megumi conoce a un samurai en Aizu y se compromete con el....luego vuelve Sanosuke a Japon....Ke hara? CAP. 5: SANO SALVA A MEGUMI...ENTONCES ALGO SURGE.
1. Despues de la battalla contra Enishi

HOLA A TODOSSS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC POR ESO....NO ME MATEN SI NO LES GUSTA!!! EL FIC VA DEDICADO A HIBARI, MI MAESTRA, LA QUE ME AYUDO PARA TENER INSPIRACION, A PARTE DE ESO IRE DEDICANDO LOS CAPITULOS A GENTE DIFERENTE. OK? YA SE QUE CASI NADIE HACE FICS DE S+M ASI QUE YO QUISE VARIAR.... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!! Y, POR FAVOR AUNQUE NO SEA UNA PAREJA CORRIENTE PARA LOS FICS AL MENOS LEANLO ¿EH?  
  
Capitulo 1º: Después de la Batalla contra Enishi.  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que Megumi abandono Tokio después de la batalla contra Enishi. Ella había regresado a Aizu con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia desaparecida. Trabajaba en la clínica de Aizu, allí la tenían como a una doctora de mucho prestigio, tenia una buena vida....aunque en el fondo se sentía triste. Su primer amor, Kenshin Himura, se había casado con kaoru, y ella no había osado interponerse. Otra persona por la cual también sentía especial aprecio (sin llegar al amor), Sanosuke Sagara alias: Cabeza de pollo o idiota, Kaoru y Kenshin le habían contado en su ultima visita que había salido de Japón a un destino desconocido porque la policía le perseguía por atacar a un político. "Madre mia solo se le podía ocurrir a el eso" murmuro para si.  
  
Hacia un dia espléndido todos los comercios estaban abiertos y ella se paraba en alguna que otra tienda para mirar artículos de cosmética aunque luego se reprimía diciendo: No , no tengo tiempo de pensar en maquillarme o en ponerme estas cosas-dijo observando unos adornos para el pelo muy bonitos- con mis pacientes no tengo tiempo de arreglarme.  
  
Ella seguía caminado por el mercado mientras algunos chicos la miraban por lo guapa que era...cuando alguien le preguntaba por salir simplemente decía: "Eres demasiado crio para mí" Al final de su trayecto se paró en un río, donde le vino un recuerdo de un año antes de separase de sus padres....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+FLASH+*+*BACK+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Una pequeña Megumi con 5 años recién cumplidos jugaba alegremente al lado del río. Aquel dia su madre le había regalado un collar precioso de plata con gatos de oro pegados y con las siguientes palabras grabadas en la plata "Para Meg-chan que ya es toda una señorita"-y luego estaba la firma de su madre- Yuriko Takani.  
  
Su madre vino a vigilar que no se cayera al agua ^_^U (se ve que esa Megumi era algo más inquieta que la que conocemos ¿ne?) Era una mujer muy bella alta, morena, con el cabello suelto y ojos penetrantes muy parecida a megumi.  
  
Yuriko: Meg-Chan! Ven aquí ahora mismo!  
  
Megumi: Si ahora voy Mama!!  
  
Megumi se acerca a su madre.  
  
Yuriko: Ay, kami! Ya te has vuelto a manchar- dijo mirando con dureza el kimono manchado de Barro.  
  
Megumi: No lo he hecho aposta mama- dijo con inocencia.  
  
Yuriko: Pues menos mal porque si no te ganarias un buen castigo señorita- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura.  
  
Megumi imitando a la perfección su madre: pero no lo he hecho aposta señora.-poniendose las manos en la cintura.  
  
Luego ambas se miraron y se pusieron a reír.  
  
Yuriko: Meg-chan veo que ya te has puesto el collar que te regale ne? Pero la verdad no lo llevas muy bien atado, se te podría soltar.  
  
Megumi: Nani? Nani? Nani?- pregunto moviendo la cabeza salvajemente y en ese momento se le desprendió el collar y fue a parar al río.  
  
A Megumi se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por el collar perdido ya que ese río el caudal apenas se movía pero era bastante profundo y había piedras en el río lo que hacia casi imposible su rescate.  
  
Yuriko: Meg-chan....- dijo mirando la expresión amarga de su hija - No te preocupes, cuando cumplas 6 años te regalare otro igual.  
  
Megumi: ¿De verdad? - pregunto tornando sus ojos llorosos hacia su madre.  
  
Yuriko: De verdad.  
  
Megumi: Gracias!!!! - exclamo ilusionada, ahora ella esperaría con impaciencia cumplir 6 años.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+FIN+*+*DE*+*+FLASH+*+*BACK+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Megumi penso de manera amarga que antes de que pudiera cumplir 6 años se vio separada de sus padres sin que estos le pudieran volver a regalar es colgante tan bonito.  
  
Suspiro bastante fuerte y se dispuso a irse cuando vio a un samurai vertido de rojo....no lo podía creer....era Ken?  
  
Pero que hacia Ken ahí?  
  
-Ken?- pregunto Megumi al samurai que le estaba dando la espalda.  
  
¿¿??: Nani?- dijo el samurai girandose.  
  
En ese momento Megumi vio que ese no era Ken si no que era un samurai con el pelo negro azabache, las proporciones faciales de Soujiro, y los ojos verde esmeralda.(por cierto, muy guapo^^ )  
  
Megumi: Ay perdón, es que le confundí con un amigo y...  
  
¿¿??: No pasa nada señorita....  
  
Megumi: Megumi Takani y usted.....  
  
¿¿??: Sorata Hiwatari. Hahimemashite Takani-san.  
  
Megumi: Hahimemashite Hiwatari-san.  
  
Sorata: Ehh...ya que nos hemos presentado...querría ir a comer con migo?  
  
Megumi penso en que hoy en la clínica no tenían muchos pacientes así que tendría algo de tiempo libre y además...ese chico se parecía mucho a Ken...y eso le gustaba.  
  
Megumi: De acuerdo..Demo no estaré mucho tiempo.  
  
Sorata: OK!^^ - Dijo el chico sonriendo felizmente  
  
Y juntos se fueron a buscar un restaurante.  
  
Y PASARON 2 AÑOS  
  
En esos años Sanosuke Sagara invadido por la nostalgia decidió volver a Japón para recordar viejos tiempos. El no había cambiado nada , seguía igual que siempre el barco le había dejado en el sur de Japón y había tenido que caminar para llegar a Tokio o a Kioto pero el muy bestia.......(el muy idiota...el muy cabeza de pollo) le había dado por ir corriendo. O_OU Se había recorrido medio Japón corriendo y el tío ese estaba agotado...  
  
Estaba cruzando un bosque a pocos kilómetros de Aizu cuando ....  
  
Chica: Dejadme!! Dejadme en Paz!!  
  
Hombre1: Jajajajajajaja  
  
Hombre2: Venga... Dejanos divertirnos un rato.  
  
Un par de hombres estaba atacando a una chica de unos 15 años, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los dos hombres reían y se iban acercando a la chica, ya la habían acorralado en un árbol cuando nuestro gran amigo Sanosuke decidió entrar en acción.  
  
Sano: Dejadla en paz!!  
  
Hombre2: Quien..?  
  
Pero no pudo acabar de preguntar porque Sano (que no pierde el tiempo) ya le había propinado uno de sus puñetazos en la cara rompiéndole así la nariz.  
  
Hombre1: MALDITO SEAS!!!!- grito mientras se tiraba encima de Sano con una navaja.  
  
Si esta pelea hubiera sido en circunstancias normales Sano en un par de segundos hubiera dejado K.O. a esos dos....Sin embargo...Comprended que después de recorrer medio Japón corriendo uno no esta tan fresco como una rosa así que ese individuo le consiguió hacer un buen corte en el pecho antes de quedar inconsciente como su compañero.  
  
Sano: Ya ha pasado todo- le dijo a la chica antes de quedar incosciente el también.  
  
Chica: Señor!! Señor!! Que le pasa!! Señor!!  
  
En la clínica de Aizu  
  
Enfermera: Señorita Takani.  
  
Megumi: Si?  
  
Enfermera: Hubo una pelea en el bosque cercano a la ciudad , se ve que un joven se mezclo en la pelea para salvar a una chica y recibió un corte en el pecho no demasiado profundo sin embargo parece que esta agotado, es como si hubiera recorrido medio Japón corriendo...  
  
Megumi: "Eso me suena..."-murmuro- Muy bien ahora voy para alla...¿En que habitación esta?  
  
Enfermera: En la 314  
  
Megumi: Ese debe ser tan idiota como el cabeza de pollo...  
  
En la habitación Sanosuke se despierta.  
  
Sano: Donde estoy?  
  
Chica: Estas en el hospital de Aizu.  
  
Sano: Tu eres...  
  
Chica: Me llamo Kio Sazami, muchas gracias por salvarme de aquellos hombres, cuando te desmallaste avise a unas personas que pasaban y te trajimos aquí. Por cierto tu te llamas....  
  
Sano: Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Kio: La doctora debe estar a punto de llegar...  
  
Sano: La doctora?  
  
Kio: Si, en esta clínica es famosa una doctora que es muy entendida en medicina y bastante guapa, aunque también me han dicho que tiene muy mal genio....  
  
Sano: "Igual que alguien que yo me se"- murmuro  
  
Kio: Decias?  
  
Sano: No, nada  
  
Sano: **Esa debe ser como la mujer-arpia**  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
MUY BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO UNO...¿¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?? LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HA QUEDADO ALGO ABURRIDO PERO TENIA QUE SER ASI... EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LE METERÉ MAS HUMOR ¿¿OK??  
  
BUENO TENED COMPASION Y DEJADME REVIEW ,ONEGAI, QUE SI NO ME MORIREEEE!!!!!  
  
MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!:  
  
*Yuna Aoki*  
  
P.D.: Dejen review  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: La casualidad que cambia el curso de la vida. 


	2. La casualidad que cambia el curso de la ...

(FIC DEDICADO A HIBARI-SAMA)  
  
HOLAASS A TODOS!!! K TAL?? ME HE DEPRIMIDO MUCHO POR QUE....!!!NO ME HAN DEJADO APENAS REVIEWS!!!! PERO POR QUE SON TAN CRUELES!!!!!!??? T_T MALOS!!! SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY CAPITULOS!!!  
  
BUENO DEJEMOS LA DUREZA ATRÁS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. II.....DISFRUTENLO  
  
EL CAPITULO 2 VA DEDICADO A LAS MEGUMIS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!  
  
Capitulo anterior  
  
En la clínica de Aizu...  
  
Sano: Donde estoy?  
  
Chica: Estas en el hospital de Aizu.  
  
Sano: Tu eres...  
  
Chica: Me llamo Kio Sazami, muchas gracias por salvarme de aquellos hombres, cuando te desmallaste avise a unas personas que pasaban y te trajimos aquí. Por cierto tu te llamas....  
  
Sano: Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Kio: La doctora debe estar a punto de llegar...  
  
Sano: La doctora?  
  
Kio: Si, en esta clínica es famosa una doctora que es muy entendida en medicina y bastante guapa, aunque también me han dicho que tiene muy mal genio....  
  
Sano: "Igual que alguien que yo me se"- murmuro  
  
Kio: Decías?  
  
Sano: No, nada  
  
Sano: **Esa debe ser como la mujer-arpia**  
  
CAPITULO 2: La casualidad que cambia el curso de la vida.  
  
Megumi se iba acercando a la habitación donde estaba ese paciente que tenia que atender....la 314. Cuando llego se paro frente a la puerta:  
  
Megumi golpeando la puerta: Soy la doctora.  
  
Sano: Pase!**esa voz me suena de algo**  
  
Megumi:**he oido esa voz en alguna parte**  
  
Se abre la puerta y los dos abren unos ojos como platos.  
  
Megumi y Sano a la vez: AAHHH!!!TUUUU!!!!! O0O O0o  
  
Kio:¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ( Kio se había sorprendido)·.·?  
  
Megumi: DE TODOS LOS HOSPITALES QUE HAY EN JAPON TENIAS QUE VENIR JUSTAMENTE EN EL QUE TRABAJO YO Y JUSTAMENTE EL DIA QUE PASO CONSULTA!!!!!!  
  
Kio:¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ( A Kio eso le había cogido por sorpresa) º.º ?  
  
Sano:TE CREES QUE LO HE HECHO APOSTA PARA VERTE!!!!????YO NO HE ELEGIDO LA CLINICA!!!!  
  
Kio:¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? (Kio alucinaba)º.O ?  
  
Cuando el asunto ya se había tranquilizado ....  
  
Megumi: Así que eras tu al que habían herido..., Ese idiota que no se supo defender...  
  
Sano con una vena en la frente: Así que eras tu la doctora....con mal genio....  
  
La pobre Kio notaba la tensión del ambiente ( ^-^UuUu ) e intentaba que no se peleasen (sin mucho éxito) así que la pobre dijo que iba a tomar algo para beber para así tener una excusa para salir de esa pelea.  
  
Sano: Por cierto...¿Cómo te va la vida? ¿Has conseguido novio? Bah! No creo, a las arpías les cuesta mucho sacarse marido ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!  
  
Megumi: Pues en realidad yo.....  
  
Pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que la puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación Sorata Hiwatari.  
  
Sorata: hola me habían dicho que estabas aquí.  
  
Megumi: Ah, pasa cariño.  
  
Aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de Sano y este estuvo un rato para descifrarlas** cariño...cariño...(...) CARIÑO!!!!!?????  
  
Al ver la cara que ponía Sano Megumi rio.  
  
Megumi: Que te pasa cabeza de pollo!?? Te he sorprendido!?? HO HO HO HO!  
  
Sano (no sabe lo que se dice)O.O : Pero...tu...cariño...él...¿que?....  
  
Megumi: Ejem, Sano te presento a Sorata Hiwatari, mi...prometido.  
  
Sano: QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!?????????????  
  
Megumi: Tanto te cuesta creerlo? Pues lee mis labios: ES MI PRO-ME-TI-DO!  
  
Sorata: Perdona querida pero yo me tengo que ir ya, solo he venido para darte eso- dice acercandole el enorme ramo de rosas con el que habia entrado y besandola. Sano al ver eso puso cara de pocos amigos aunque, ni siquiera el mismo lo notó.  
  
Después de que Sorata saliera de la habitación.  
  
Sano(que aun no se lo creía):euu...¿quién?...como?...cuando?...porque?  
  
Megumi respondiendo: Sorata Hiwatari, me pidio un cita hace unos años, me pidio que me casara con el hace un mes, porque estoy enamorada de el....¿Satisfecho?  
  
Sano: ..........................  
  
Megumi: Que te pasa cabeza de pollo? Que te empiezas a parecer al cubito!!(Aoshi Shinomori(aunque no creo que haya nadie que no lo sepa))  
  
Sano: Ehhh.....¿¿QUÉ?? INSINUAS QUE ME PAREZCO A ESE BAKKA!!????(con perdon a las fans de Aoshi pero es que Sano es así ^^U )  
  
En Kioto.  
  
Aoshi: Aaaaachiiiisss!!  
  
Misao: Que le pasa Aoshi-sama??  
  
Aoshi: Nada Misao, ves a preparar el té.-dijo con su semblante frio.  
  
Misao: Hai! ^^  
  
Aoshi:"Eso es que alguien se a acordado de mi"  
  
Cof, Cof. Despues de esta interrupcion volvemos con nuestra pareja fantastica.....  
  
Sano estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitacion boca arriba pensando en las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho Megumi....  
  
"Porque estoy enamorada de el..."  
  
"Porque estoy enamorada de el..."  
  
"Porque estoy enamorada de el..."  
  
"Porque....  
  
Sano: CALLAD DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!- dijo tratando de silenciar las voces que retumbaban en su cabeza.  
  
Kio:Tranqui!!!! Que ni siquiera estaba hablando!!!  
  
Sano: Ah, Kio eres tu...-dijo mirando a la quinceañera que acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
  
Kio: A quien le gritabas que se callara?  
  
Sano: Eehhh...esto...a los....¡Pajaros!- digo al fin omitiento la cara que ponia Kio.  
  
Kio O.O : A los....¿¡PAJAROS!?  
  
Sano: Si...es que...estaban cantando y...no me dejaban dormir!! (Al habla Yuna: Menuda excusa mas mala, por dios!!!)  
  
Kio: Aahh...de acuerdo...-dijo con sarcasmo- Pues debemos tener algun pájaro alojado en la habitacion por que lo que es fuera...  
  
Sano º-º : Y eso porque??  
  
Kio: Simplemente porque hace una hora que se ha puesto a llover muy fuerte....y que yo sepa no hay ningun pajaro fuera...y.."cantando"...-dijo con MUCHA burla señalando a la ventana donde se veian los arboles moverse salvajemente por el fuerte viento y el agua que caia en esos momentos.(Al habla Yuna: Si ya lo dicen, ya, "Se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo" ^_^U )  
  
Sano:**Oh..maldicion...!** .  
  
Kio: dime la verdad...¿en quien pensabas?  
  
Sano: En nadie!!  
  
Kio: -_- entiendo...  
  
Sano: El que?  
  
Kio: pensabas en la doctora,....¿verdad?  
  
Sano: QUEEEEE????? YO????? PENSAR EN ESA ZORRA????? TU ESTAS DE BROMA!!!  
  
Kio: Bah! Si no lo reconoces no es divertido....  
  
Despues de ir a curar a Sano Megumi se habia ido a pasar consulta y se sentia mucho mejor....probablemente seria por el regalo de su prometido...o quizas.... ¡No! Como iba a ser por haber visto al cabeza de pollo!? Ella tenia un prometido fantastico vivian en una casa pequeña pero confortable, y el la queria mucho...¿no?  
  
Megumi: "En fin...Voy a ver que tal esta el cabeza de pollo y luego me voy a casa"  
  
Megumi llega a la habitacion y se encuentra a Sano durmiendo (parece que al fin los pajaros se han callado ¿no? ^^U )  
  
Megumi: **Caramba... esta mono cuando duerme..../ NO!! EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO BAKKA !!??? Kami! Que estas prometida!**  
  
Se acerco lentamente a Sano para examinarle la herida ya que le iria mejor examinarsela cuando duerma (asi el no se podria quejar como hace siempre)  
  
Se quedó mirandole a la cara, oyendo su respiracion...habia algo en el que le hacia sentir relajada....protegida.... Acerco su mano a la del rostro del chico....pero cuando la estuvo apunto de rozar....  
  
Sorata: Cariño!!- dijo el entrando en la habitacion (Megumi acababa de retirar su mano del rostro de Sano y este se habia despertado) - Me habian dicho que estabas ahí!!  
  
Megumi: Que querias?  
  
Sorata: Me habian dicho que este paciente era amigo tuyo no?  
  
Sano: Si..eh..."conocido"  
  
Megumi: Si...eso..."conocido"  
  
Sorata: Pues bien...Habia pensado que como yo me voy de viaje estos dias....y tu eres demasiado bonita para dejarte sola...-dijo haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara levemente y Sano frunciera el ceño.-Pensaba que tu amigo se podria quedar estos dias en nuestra casa.  
  
Sano y Megumi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!???? O0O  
  
Continuará...  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO SE RIERAN MAS!!!  
  
ENGA REVIEWS:  
  
A Hibari: Muchas gracias por tu review hibari sensei...Espero que sea de verdad que escribo bien...y si es verdad se lo podrias decir a mis profesores de literatura siempre me dicen: "Yuna...Cuida esa ortografia caramba!! Que en tus ejercicos hay mas fallos que en las predicciones del hombre del tiempo....."  
  
A Megumi014: Me encanta que te guste el fic...ahora mas que nunca necesito el apoyo de los fans de la pareja estrella de mi fic. Y actualiza mas rapido el de prometidos eh??  
  
A Megumi:Si habra mas capitulos eso si hay reviews....por que si no....(risa malevola)  
  
Deborah: Yuni, a veces me asustas....  
  
Yuna:Si, Deborah, Tu a mi tambien....  
  
Deborah:Bueno que haras en el siguiente capitulo?  
  
Yuna: Secreto profesional....  
  
Deborah: Como se hace la interesante....  
  
Yuna: Algun problema?  
  
Deborah: No, Ninguno.  
  
Yuna: Perfecto.DEJENME REVIEWS EH?? QUE SI NO HAY REVIEWS NO HAY HISTORIA!!!  
  
Deborah:Mala persona....  
  
*Yuna Aoki* 


	3. ¿Controlarse?¿No controlarse?¡E ahí mi d...

Fic dedicado a Hibari-sama sensei  
  
HOLAAAAA A TODOOOOSSSSS.  
  
AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO.....¿CÓMO LES VA LA VIDA? YO CREO QUE SOBRE ESTE FIC HAY UNA MALDICION.....PORQUE YA DEBE HACER MAS DE UN MES QUE SIN QUERER TIRE ZUMO ENCIMA DEL TECLADO...  
  
AL PRINCIPIO NO FUNCIONABA, LUEGO FUE BIEN...PERO AHORA SE ME CAMBIAN CONSTANTEMENTE LAS MAYUSCULAS Y LAS MINUSCULAS SIN QUE YO HAGA NADA....ESTOY TODO EL TIEMPO RETOCANDOLO TODO (TAMBIEN CUANDO APRETO PARA PONER PUNTO ME EMPIEZAN A SALIR MUCHOS PUNTOS SIN QUE YO TOQUE NADA)  
  
Y LUEGO ESTA LO DE QUE BORRÉ EL FIC Y ME QUEDE SIN REVIEWS....  
  
ASI QUE GOMEN POR LA DEMORA Y PERDÓNENME SI HAY ALGUNA IMPERFECCION QUE SE ME HALLA PASADO POR ALTO.  
  
BUENO CON MALDICIONES O SIN, AHÍ VA EL TERCER CAPITÚLO!!!  
  
Capitulo anterior:  
  
Se quedó mirándole a la cara, oyendo su respiración... había algo en el que le hacia sentir relajada. protegida.... Acerco su mano a la del rostro del chico....pero cuando la estuvo apunto de rozar....  
  
Sorata: Cariño!!- dijo él entrando en la habitación (Megumi acababa de retirar su mano del rostro de Sano y este se había despertado) - Me habían dicho que estabas ahí!!  
  
Megumi: Que querías?  
  
Sorata: Me habían dicho que este paciente era amigo tuyo no?  
  
Sano: Si..eh..."conocido"  
  
Megumi: Si...eso..."conocido"  
  
Sorata: Pues bien...Había pensado que como yo me voy de viaje estos días....y tu eres demasiado bonita para dejarte sola...-dijo haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara levemente.-Pensaba que tu amigo se podría quedar estos dias en nuestra casa.  
  
Sano y Megumi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!???? O0O  
  
Capitulo 3: ¿Controlarse?...¿No controlarse?... ¡E ahí mi dilema! (Sanosuke)  
  
Megumi: Ese...Ese....Ese...¿¿¡EN MI CASA!??  
  
Sano: Yo....Yo...Yo.....¿¿¡EN SU CASA!??  
  
Sorata: Algún problema?  
  
Sano y Megumi:.............  
  
Sorata: Bueno me tomare eso como que no hay problemas. Sayonara koishi!  
  
..........  
  
Sano: Creo que no hay opción...-.-U  
  
Megumi: Opino lo mismo...-_-U  
  
Megumi: Muy bien entonces dentro de un rato acabo de pasar consulta y vengo.  
  
Sano: De acuerdo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Megumi: Venga, vamos!  
  
Sano: Venga!  
  
Kio: Si! ^o^  
  
Sano: Kio? O_o Que haces tu aquí?  
  
Megumi: Como ella no es de aquí y el tiempo ha empeorado he decidido que se quedara en mi casa.  
  
Sano: Ah, Ok.**Hn! Ya me ha fastidiado la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella!!(...) PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO BAKKA!!!!??**  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Llegaron a la casa. Era una casa típica japonesa, con un jardín pequeño muy parecido al del dojo Kamiya....(Al habla Yuna: Lo siento pero en este capitulo no me matare a describir las cosas...gomen nasai)  
  
Megumi: Vamos a ver....En esta casa hay dos habitaciones....Kio la tuya esta en el segundo piso a la derecha, la mía es la de la izquierda.  
  
Kio: Ok! ^^  
  
Sano: Un momento....-soltó deteniéndolas.  
  
Kio: Que pasa?  
  
Megumi:**Seguro que sé esta pensando que le pondré a dormir en mi habitación, como es tan idiota. **  
  
Sano: Y mi.....habitación? **No me digas que ella quiere que yo duerma en su habitación...**  
  
Las mejillas de Sano se tiñeron de un color escarlata al pensar eso.  
  
Kio:**Pero ahora que le pasa que se pone rojo??**ò.ô ?  
  
Sano:u////u  
  
Megumi intentando no reír: Tu dormirás en el sofá.  
  
Sano: Esta bien...**No! No esta bien! Si no es en su habitación no!...(.....)...PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!??? /Conciencia: Estas pensando lo que en realidad quieres.../NO!! ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!!**  
  
Mientras Sano parecía encontrarse en una lucha interna, Kio ya había subido a instalarse y Megumi a hacer la Cena (No se si lo he mencionado pero ya es de noche)  
  
En la cena...  
  
Kio: Delicioso!!- soltó probando la Sopa- Es usted una gran cocinera Takani- san!!!  
  
Megumi:Arigato!! ^^ Me puede llamar Megumi.  
  
Kio: De acuerdo!!  
  
Sano: Creo que tendrías que enseñar a la fabricante de venenos (Kaoru) a cocinar que si no kenshin acabara mas mal de lo que ya esta.  
  
Megumi: Tienes razón....Porque el pobre Ken.... ù_ú  
  
Kio: Tan mal cocina esa tal "fabricante de venenos"?  
  
Megumi y Sano: Buf....  
  
Después de la cena....  
  
Megumi y Kio habían subido a sus habitaciones, y el se había quedado en el sofá sin poder conciliar el sueño....  
  
Sano:**Por que diablos me dolió tanto cuando me dijo que estaba prometida!? / Conciencia: Eso es por que quieres a Megumi..../ En serio? / En serio! Tu crees que yo cuando hablo no hablo en serio!?**  
  
Sano: Bah!  
  
Se levanto inconscientemente y subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Megumi....y....Se quedo allí...  
En la puerta........  
  
Simplemente.....  
  
mirando.....  
  
Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una distraída Megumi Quien se choco con Sano cayendo al suelo. Pero antes de caer al suelo dos manos la agarraron. Una rodeándole la cintura y la otra reteniéndola por el hombro derecho dejándole a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sano...  
  
Sano:**Genial! Vas tu y no te das cuenta de que sale de su habitación!! / Conciencia:Perdona pero....¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTAIS MEGUMI Y TU!?**  
  
Megumi:**Pero por que diablos no me suelta!!?? Y....PORQUE DIABLOS ESTOY TAN A GUSTO!??? BAKKA!!!**  
  
Se quedaron así unos segundos...  
  
Sano:**Porque demonios la quiero besar!? Porque diablos quiero que sea mía!? Porque truenos quiero que deje a su prometido!? / Conciencia: Eres mas idiota que yo que se!!! Ya te respondí antes a esa pregunta cabezota!!! / A si? / C.: Porque la quieres bakka!!! Ya la querías cuando dejaste Japón!! La querías cuando volviste a Japón!!! Y la quieres ahora!!! / Si!! De acuerdo!! Tu ganas!!! La quiero!!! Pero... / C.: Pero? / Esta prometida...**  
  
Megumi:**No entiendo...Por su cara están pasando muchas expresiones diferentes...Primero confusión...rabia...Luego como si hubiera esclarecido un secreto...Y ahora...¿tristeza?...¿desilusion?**  
  
Sano:** Conciencia: Bésala!!! QUE LA BESES TE DIGO!!! / Pero...quizá se enfadaría o se entristecería...y luego su prometido..... / C.: BÉSALA, BÉSALA!!!**  
  
Sano se acerco un poco mas al rostro de Megumi aparentando un "accidente" se acerco a su boca Estaban muy cerca cuando....  
  
Sano: Lo siento!!- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse del todo- **Conciencia:Imbecil... / Ya lo se!**  
  
Megumi: No...no pasa nada (aun esta roja por la cercanía de La cara de Sano.)  
  
A esa respuesta le siguió un silencio muy incomodo hasta que.....  
  
Megumi: ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!  
  
Sano: El que?  
  
Megumi: Me había olvidado que hoy tengo que ir a la clínica por la noche por un paciente que necesita atención medica constante! Adiós muy buenas!!  
  
Sano se quedo mirando como Megumi se iba.  
  
Sano: **Kusso!! Estuve cerca!!**  
  
Y se fue a dar un paseo para intentar bajar ese color rojo que se le había subido a las mejillas.  
  
Sano:...... Uf!!  
  
Aun era de noche pero no hacia frío aunque no por mucho tiempo....  
  
-maldición!!!! Ahora llueve!!- exclamo yendo a buscar refugio. Siguió corriendo hasta que vislumbró a dos personas bajo la lluvia.  
  
Una era Sorata que estaba besando de manera apasionada a una mujer, a la cual el mismo tapaba.  
  
Sano:**Nh! Seguro que cuando salía de su casa ,la kitsune, se encontró a ese maldito que se había dejado algo!! Y Lo demás....es historia..... / Conciencia:. Je! Que tal si les fastidiamos el momento? / Perfecto**  
  
Fue cambiando su ángulo de vista mientras pensaba "Pero es imposible que la kitsune deje de ir a la clínica por eso...............entonces que es lo que pasa aquí?"  
  
Y cuando se fijo mas en los dos tortolitos se quedó de piedra. Sorata se estaba besando con una mujer.....que no era Megumi.  
  
Continuará  
  
QUE LES HA PARECIDO??  
  
JEJE, QUIEN SERA LA QUE SE ESTA BESANDO CON SORATA??  
  
SE ENTERARA MEGUMI??  
  
QUE HARÁ SANO Al RESPETO??  
  
OS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA ^_^  
  
ENGA REVIEWS:  
  
A Megumi014: Muchas gracias por tu review de apoyo....Mi maldito primo...Gracias por tu opinion sobre el primer capitulo!!!  
  
A Megumi 014: Caramba, otro review!!!! Espero que, aun con tus pautas, actualices rapido. Es que yo con esa maldita maldicion de mi fic...  
  
A Aislinn6: Gracias por tu review!!!!Si, estaran es una misma casa, aun no se sabe si se quedarn juntos muy pronto pero...ya me encargare de que tengas algo en contra de Sorata...(sonrisa malevola)  
  
A Milly Chan1: Si, Te prometo que veras a tu hermoso, precioso y amado Sano en alguna situación complicada...Jeje Eres una super fan de Sano por lo que veo!!! Tienes razon para odiar a Megumi si adoras tanto a Sano..Ella algun dia se dara cuenta que tiene a Sano a sus pies...Gracias por el review!!!  
  
A Pi3:Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic, tienes razon ese Sorata no sabe con quien deja a su prometida!!!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, COMO ME HAN ENTERNECIDO HE DECIDIDO QUE NO DEJARE EL FIC A MEDIAS...  
  
REZAD PARA QUE ESA MALDICION NO TIRE POR LA BORDA MI FIC!!!  
  
CHAUUUUUUU:  
  
*Yuna Aoki*  
  
P.D.: REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!! 


	4. Pensando

HOLAAASSS ESTA VEZ ME HE DADO PRISITA EN ACTUALIZAR!!  
  
AH! POR CIERTO HE QUITADO EL MECANISMO QUE IMPEDIA A LOS NO REGISTRADOS ENVIARME REVIEWS....GRACIAS PI3!! SOY UNA PALETA PERO ES QUE NO LO SABIA!! LLEVO POCO TIEMPO!!  
  
BAKKA! ¡TROMP! BAKKA! ¡TROMP! BAKKA! ¡TROMP! (Yuna se esta dando golpes con la cabeza en la pared)  
  
BUENO, DEJO DE DARME GOLPES QUE SI NO ME ROMPERÉ EL CRANEO. AQUÍ ESTA AL CAPITULO 4!!  
  
Capitulo anterior:  
  
Aun era de noche pero no hacia frío aunque no por mucho tiempo....  
  
-maldición!!!! Ahora llueve!!- exclamo yendo a buscar refugio. Siguió corriendo hasta que vislumbró a dos personas bajo la lluvia.  
  
Una era Sorata que estaba besando de manera apasionada a una mujer, a la cual el mismo tapaba.  
  
Sano:**Nh! Seguro que cuando salía de su casa ,la kitsune, se encontró a ese maldito que se había dejado algo!! Y Lo demás....es historia..... / Conciencia:. Je! Que tal si les fastidiamos el momento? / Perfecto**  
  
Fue cambiando su ángulo de vista mientras pensaba "Pero es imposible que la kitsune deje de ir a la clínica por eso...............entonces que es lo que pasa aquí?"  
  
Y cuando se fijo mas en los dos tortolitos se quedó de piedra. Sorata se estaba besando con una mujer.....que no era Megumi.  
  
Capitulo 4: Pensando.  
  
Punto de vista de Megu:  
  
Después de la cercanía de Sano aun tenia los colores subidos a La cara...el paciente que tenia que ir a ver no era necesario que fuera de noche.De hecho lo acordado es que iría a La mañana siguiente...pero con tal de conseguir una excusa....  
  
"Sigue su camino por las calles desiertas".  
  
Ultimamente...desde que le volví a ver....todo se me esta volviendo raro....  
  
"Empieza a llover"  
  
Kami! Lo que me faltaba! Por que diablos me pasa esto a mi!  
  
"El suelo se empieza a llenarse de agua"  
  
La verdad es que no ha cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no lo había visto...AY!! PORQUE NO PARO DE PENSAR EN EL!!?  
  
"Megumi va 'demasiado' (muy) sumida en sus 'pensamientos' (discusiones internas)"  
  
Es una tonteria que no pare de pensar en él! Aunque...La primera vez que me paso algo parecido....fue cuando conocí a Ken.  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
Pero..nooo. No creo que sea por enamorarme ya que con Sorata nunca sentí esto y yo estoy enamorada de el....¿no? ...  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
Dioses! Que diablos me estoy planteando!? .......... aunque..... ahora que lo pienso... si, con Sorata nunca he sentido lo mismo....¿Significa que nunca sentí nada por Ken?  
  
"Megumi empezaba a estar empapada aunque no se daba cuenta"  
  
No, definitivamente no.Yo sentía algo por Ken, por eso sufrí cuando se fue a Kioto y cuando se fue....con la fabricante de venenos...  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
Entonces...que pasa aquí? Argghh!! Odio estar confundida!!  
  
¡¡SUPER-TRUENO!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Punto de vista de Sano.  
  
Madre mía! El maldito,asqueroso, odioso, feo, imbecil, idiota, hijo de (piiiiip) , (piiiiiip), Le haría tragar su actuación frente a Megumi, aunque su interpretación del "prometido santito" no vale ni una (piiiiip) mierda. Yo Le haría (piiiiip) y Luego (piiiiiip) porque ese hijo de (piiiiiiiip) Lo que se merece es que le hagan (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip)  
  
(Al habla Yuna: SANOOOO!!! DE DONDE SACAS ESTE VOCABULARIO!! DIOS MIO QUE MAL GUSTO!! QUE ESTE FIC LO PUEDEN LEER MENORES!!!(aunque yo tmb soy menor) NO SIGAS HABLANDO ASI QUE ME VOY A ENFADAR SERIAMENTE!!! QUE TE PIENSAS!!?? QUE LA BATERIA DEL MECANISMO QUE HACE PIIIIIIIP NO SE ACABA!!?? SANO, ERES UN (PIIIIIIIIIPP)!!!!...oups, gomen)  
  
"El suelo se empieza a llenar de agua"  
  
Nch!! Le tendria que torturar por lo que esta haciendo ese don juan !! Pero.........se lo digo?  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
No, ahora no. Le partiría el corazón. Entonces....No se lo digo? Noooo, eso seria dejarla vivir en una ilusión...una mentira... Pero entonces....  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
....que hacer? Conciencia: Sigue tus impulsos. // Que impulsos? // No me salgas ahora con esas!! Me lo dijiste!! // EL que? // Que La amabas imbécil!!!! // Menuda mentira! // Qu...!!??  
  
¡Sano ya estaba empapado!  
  
Yo nunca te dije que La amaba!!!! // Conciencia: Como que no?? //NO! // C.: Te reproduzco la conversación:  
  
*-*-*-*Flash*-*Back*-*-*-* (en la mente)  
  
Sano:**Porque demonios la quiero besar!? Porque diablos quiero que sea mía!? Porque truenos quiero que deje a su prometido!? / Conciencia: Eres mas idiota que yo que se!!! Ya te respondí antes a esa pregunta cabezota!!! / A si? / C.: Porque la quieres bakka!!! Ya la querías cuando dejaste Japón!! La querías cuando volviste a Japón!!! Y la quieres ahora!!! / Si!! De acuerdo!! Tu ganas!!! La quiero!!!**  
  
*-*-*-*Fin*-*de*-*Flash*-*Back*-*-*-*  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
Yo dije que la quiero no que la amaba // Conciencia: Viene a ser lo mismo // No, la quiero como amiga. // C.: Pero si la querías besar y que dejase a su maldito prometido!! // Eso era por que estaba en un momento en el que no podía coordinar mis pensamientos // Por Kami que sujeto!!! // Que pasa, que ahora uno no puede tener amigos? // Yo me retiro, creo que el lobo adicto al tabaco tenia razón contigo. // Mejor, así te callas!!  
  
¡TRUENO!  
  
No creo que esta maldita conciencia tenga razón!!....¿O...si?  
  
¡SUPER-TRUENO!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mi punto de vista (es decir, el que usaba siempre)  
  
Megumi:**Vaya trueno!! Que susto!!**  
  
Siguió caminando, ahora mas deprisa dándose cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a tope....sin darse cuenta de que una persona o mas la acechaban.  
  
Aunque no se dio cuenta, Megumi sintió el peligro y acelero el paso, sin embargo, los que La seguían también lo hicieron.  
  
Megumi iba lo mas rápido que podía pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles aquellas sombras Le seguían sin problemas. Sin querer se equivocó de calle y fue a parar a un callejón sin salida, en ese momento se dio la vuelta para ver a sus atacantes.  
  
Eran 3 chicos, de entre 19 y 23 años.  
  
Uno se adelantó.  
  
Chico 1: Es ella? Era un chico alto, ojos castaños, cabello entre el rubio o el castaño, vestía ropa negra con una cadena plateada colgándole del cuello.  
  
Chico 2: Creo que si. Delgado, menos alto,ojos azules, y una pulsera de esas que llevan unos pinchos.(no se como decirlo, de esas que lleva los moteros)  
  
Chico 3: Bueno Triyun, que tenemos que hacer? Mas bajo que los otros 2, moreno, cabello de punta.  
  
Triyun (chico 1): No se que quieres que te diga Matsu, tu lo sabes muy bien.  
  
Matsu(chico 3) : Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, verdad player? (AL habla Yuna: siiiiii, ya se que no es un nombre que pegue bien con la época pero bueno, este fic es mío y hago Lo que me pasa por el (piiiiiip)....oooopss gomen nasai!!!! )  
  
Player (chico 2): Eso no es verdad, Triyun nos Lo dijo, si no quieres hacer nada manténte alejado y cierra la boca.  
  
Matsu: Bah!  
  
Y lentamente, los tres se fueron acercando a Megumi.  
  
Continuará  
  
QUIENES SERAN ESOS CHICOS??  
  
PARA QUE QUERRAN A MEGUMI??  
  
OS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA ^^  
  
ENGA REVIEWS:  
  
A Gaby (hyatt): Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic me animas mucho^^ !! No pasa nada por lo del review, como ya he dicho antes....Culpa mía! Mía culpa! My culpa! Tienes razón con Sorata ya lo dicen que nada es lo que parece...  
  
A Aislinn6: Jeje Me alegra que te hayan gustado las discusiones internas de Sano ^^ Uy! Te quieres cargar a Sorata? Entonces te dejo mi sierra mecánica!! (sonrisa sádica)  
  
A Megumi014: Jajajaja No sabia que te alegraras tanto de que actualizara!! ::sigh:: (La autora se pone a llorar encima del teclado) Lo de actualizar es que fue mientras trataba de actualizar que mi primo me borró La historia....y eso no se olvida...Sorata es un asqueroso bicho, ya encontraré alguna manera para torturarlo (otra sonrisa sádica de esas que tanto le gustan a la autora) Te gusta Kio??? Genial! Ya que es invencion mia!! Aunque en este capitulo no sale mucho. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
A Megumi3: Sano aun esta confuso pero si hiciera caso a su conciencia llegaría mas rápido a lo que queremos todos ¬¬!! Aunque si fuera así....nos quedaríamos sin fic!!! Por eso en cierta parte me alegro^^ Y Lo de perdida....no te creas, esa perdida sabe lo que se hace, no lo sabes bien tu...  
  
A Pi3: Tienes razón si Sano la hubiera besado en pocos capítulos se hubiera acabado el fic....Y por lo de Sorata...Buscaré torturas peores que una paliza...(otra sonrisa sádica mas, se me van a acabar gastando!!) Y otra cosa...Que Kami te lo pague!!! Si no me hubieras dicho eso ahora seguirían sin poder mandar reviews lo que no están registrados!!!  
  
A Asuki-chan:jeje Lo siento si me odias por el suspense pero es que si no...lo dejais de leer!! Me voy a barajar la idea de ponerte en el fic...sigue leyendo y, alomejor, algún día te llevarás una sorpresa!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! YA HE QUITADO LO QUE IMPEDIA ENVIAR REVIEWS A LOS QUE NO ESTAN REGISTRADOS. YA NO TIENEN EXCUSA!!!  
  
CHAUUUUUU:  
  
*Yuna Aoki*  
  
P.D.:REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIII!! 


	5. Salvando, curando y

****

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!

EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECE (MUY BREVEMENTE) LA CONCIENCIA DE MEGU.

NO ES QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO LA CONCIENCIA NO HAYA ESTADO SI NO QUE MEGUMI LA OIA DE FORMA SUBLIMINAL

**__**

Capitulo anterior:

Aunque no se dio cuenta, Megumi sintió el peligro y acelero el paso, sin embargo, los que La seguían también lo hicieron.

Megumi iba lo mas rápido que podía pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles aquellas sombras Le seguían sin problemas.

Sin querer se equivocó de calle y fue a parar a un callejón sin salida, en ese momento se dio la vuelta para ver a sus atacantes.

Eran 3 chicos, de entre 19 y 23 años.

Uno se adelantó.

Chico 1: Es ella?

Era un chico alto, ojos castaños, cabello entre el rubio o el castaño, vestía ropa negra con una cadena plateada colgándole del cuello.

Chico 2: Creo que si.

Delgado, menos alto,ojos azules, y una pulsera de esas que llevan unos pinchos.(no se como decirlo, de esas que lleva los moteros)

Chico 3: Bueno Triyun, que tenemos que hacer?

Mas bajo que los otros 2, moreno, cabello de punta.

Triyun (chico 1): No se que quieres que te diga Matsu, tu lo sabes muy bien.

Matsu(chico 3) : Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, verdad player? _(Al habla Yuna: siiiiii, ya se que no es un nombre que pegue bien con la época pero bueno, este fic es mío y hago Lo que me pasa por el (piiiiiip)....oooopss gomen nasai!!!! )_

Player (chico 2): Eso no es verdad, Triyun nos lo dijo, si no quieres hacer nada manténte alejado y cierra la boca.

Matsu: Bah!

Y lentamente, los tres se fueron acercando a Megumi.

**__**

Capitulo 5: Rescatando ,Curando y....

Punto de vista de Sano:

Odio a mi conciencia! 

No puedo hacer nada sin que esa me lo cuestione!

No puedo pensar nada sin que esa me lo corrija!

No puedo...sentir nada sin que esa me...lo haga dudar.....

....

Mierda!

Aunque ahora ya no puedo quejar...mi conciencia parece haberse retirado...//Conciencia: No por mucho tiempo, solo son unas vacaciones temporales....//

Ya te podrias marchar para siempre!!

Sano: Tsk!

"Siguió caminado"

Encima esta lluvia..Y yo sin darme cuenta antes! // Conciencia: Ja! // Callate desgraciada! // Conciencia: Ey! Cuidado chico...// Ja! Que me vas a hacer? // Conciencia: Llamare a mi hermana mayor // ¿Ein? Quien es? // Conciencia: la Culpa.

Debí imaginarmelo.

"Se acercó a ese callejón donde estaba Megumi"

Dime....¿Por qué me toca a mi siempre lo peor? // Conciencia: De que hablas? // No creo que nadie mas que yo tenga problemas con su propia conciencia. // Conciencia: no te creas.

"Iba demasiado sumido en su discusión con la pesada conciencia para darse cuenta de que Megumi andaba cerca"

Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio te odio...!! // Conciencia: Me emociona que me quieras tanto // ARRGHH!!! // Conciencia: Eres uno de los mejores clientes que me podia tocar...eres TAN subsceptible..

**__**

Pero eres una desgraciada!! Maldita conciencia de mierda!!...// Conciencia: Ey! Cabeza de pollo!! Mira lo que hay en el callejon!!! // Eh?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Megumi cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando lo que tuviera que venir...

Sintió que le clavaban un objeto punzante en el hombro y, seguidamente sintió el dolor de su hombro y su sangre manchandole el kimono.

Lo único que oyó despues fue los pasos de sus atacantes y PLAF! SMACH! BONK! .

¿...?

¿PLAF? ¿SMACH? ¿BONK?

Que diablos..?

Abrió los ojos y vislumbró a nuestro cabeza de pollo preferido, tenia la ropa rasgada por Lo demas no tenia heridas. Los chicos que la habian atacado estan tendidos en el suelo inconcientes.

Sano: Que te parece? Me los he cargado con solo tres golpes!! Soy el mejor!! Juas, juas, juas!!

Megumi sonrió a pesar del pesimo estado en el que se encontraba.

Megumi: Gracias..-consiguió murmurar antes de desplomarse en el suelo a causa de la perdida de sangre.

Sano: O.O Megumi...Bromas de esas no, kitsune!!- dijo antes de reparar que su kimono estaba manchado de sangre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

Megumi, despues de darle el mayor susto de su vida a Sano, viajaba en los fuertes brazos de él, completamente incosciente.

Sano: Sera boba!! **Por que no me dijo que estaba herida desde un principio!!??**

Ahora Sanosuke ya no caminaba, corria como para salvar su propia vida. Llegó a la casa de ella, abrió la puerta, y por falta de tiempo la recosto en el sofá.

Cogió el botiquin que habia cargado con ella durante todo el viaje y le empezo a desinfectar la herida del hombro a Megumi intentando, en el proceso, no mirar nada indebido.

Cuando acabó de curarsela, le hizo un vendaje algo inexperto pero al fin al cabo, un vendaje.

Sano: Por favor...no te me mueras...por favor no me hagas esto!! – murmuró en un claro tono de angustia, el cual se reflejaba en su voz y en sus ojos, mientras le cogia la mano...

Megumi: Que te pasa.......cabeza de pollo?

Sano: Eh?

Megumi habia abierto los ojos los cuales habian adquirido una expresion interrogante.

Sano: Creia...creia que te me morias...- dijo mientras la abrazaba y esbozaba un sonrisa (ella aun estaba tumbada).

Megumi: Euuhhh o////o tranquilo estoy bien...-dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de carmín y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. 

**__**

Sano se dio cuenta de su situación y rompió el abrazo pero no se separó de Megumi, es más, se acercó a su cara...

Conciencia de Sano: Bien!!! Asi me gusta!!! Venga!! Unos centimetros mas!!

Conciencia de Megumi: Que se decida!! Que se decida!!!

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en la cara (No hace falta decir que los dos estaban rojos ¿ne? ^^)

Ya que Megumi no intentó apartarle, él, en un rápido y corto movimiento separó con gracia los escasos centimetros que les separaban.

Primero se rozaron los labios y luego se fundieron en un tierno beso, pasando por alto el hecho que Megumi estaba herida y....prometida.

Siguieron besandose un largo rato (no lo cuento) hasta que los dos abrieron los ojos, dandose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron enseguida.

Megumi: Pero que haces!!!??? ò/////ó

Sano: Lo mismo te digo!!! ò////ó

Megumi:Bueno me voy a mi habitación..para...para...para curarme la herida!! Si, eso!! Para curarme la herida!!! Ò////o

Sano: Bien! Y yo me voy fuera...para...para...para dar una vuelta!! Si, eso!! Para dar una vuelta!!o////Ó

Megumi: Bien!! Pues..adios!!

Sano: Si, eso!! Adios!!

Y cada uno se fue por su camino sin darse cuanta de que una quinceañera a la que conocemos muy bien les estaba observando...

Kio: jijijijijiji!! Este espectaculo que he visto no se puede pagar con dinero! Jijijiji...juajuajaujaujauajauajaua!!!! (se atraganta) COF , COF, COF!! Buenuu..mejor ahora me voy a dormir y mañana ya veré que tengo que hacer...=.=

**__**

Continuará

HEEEEEEEEY!! QUE TAL????

HOY HE PUESTO UN BESO!! KE OS HA PARECIDO!!?? 

LO SIENTO PERO HOY NO CONTESTARE REVIEWS. GOMEN NASAI u.u

****

APARECERÁ LA AMANTE DE SORATA???

SE MIRARÁN A LA CARA SANO Y MEGUMI DESPUES DE "ESO" ???

QUIENES ERAN ESOS CHICOS???

QUÉ QUIERE HACER KIO???? 

****

ACTUALIZARÉ EL FIC MAS DEPRISA???

ME MATARÁN LOS LECTORES DEL FIC ANTES DE CONSEGUIRLO???

PAGARÉ CARA MI DEMORA???? 

QUÉ QUIERE HACER KIO???? 

****

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!

Chauuuuuu:

***Yuna Aoki***


End file.
